Remember The Fire
by MyaLilyRose
Summary: Celithil's life has been difficult as a half-breed, born half Sorceress and half elf. She can't remember the feeling of home. When Gandalf approaches her about a quest. The quest for the Dwarves of Erebor to reclaim their homeland, she accepts and agrees to help them. But will her past catch up to her? Will she ever find that feeling of home?
1. Chapter 1

Perched in a nearby tree, I watched as the grey wizard galloped past. His movements indicating his search for something as his head turned from side to side. Even from so high above him, I could hear muttering leaving his mouth. I watched as he pulled his horse around and it began trotting towards my tree. Frowning, I moved closer to the trunk of the tree, hiding myself amongst the outreaching branches and leaves. From where I was I could see the wizard perfectly. I could see his blue eyes boring into mine.  
Realising I'd been caught, I swung myself down, branch to branch, before I landed lightly on the grass in front of him.  
"Lady Celithil," he greeted with a slight bow of his head.  
A small sigh left my lips, "Mithrandir."  
He dismounted his horse and stride towards me, "so long it has been."  
I nodded in agreement, "indeed it has. Though, in that time I have found some peace."  
Gandalf nodded, "I am glad to hear that. It was much needed."  
I leaned back against the trunk of the tree as he stood by another nearby. I studied him quietly.  
His hair and beard were dishevelled, and his hat slight askew oh his head. Creases under his eyes and over his forehead showed signs of stress and old age. His grey robes had dirt patches over the bottom of them and his shoes had seen better days.  
"I trust you are not hear for a friendly visit?" I inquired.  
"No. I am not. I am in need of your help, my lady."  
I held a hand up to him, "please, formalities are unnecessary. Ithil will do thank you."  
Frowning slightly, the wizard nodded and continued, "I am aware you know of the tale of Erebor?"  
"Indeed. It has been ruled by the dragon Smaug for some years now, has it not?"  
"Almost 200 Years. Yet he has not been sighted in the time any longer. Some believe the dragon is dead."  
I crossed my arms and looked out over the nearby valley.  
"And I assume you have had the tremendous idea of retaking the mountain?"  
I turned my head to narrow my eyes at Gandalf. His expression gave it all away, as his eye gave a little sparkle and his mouth turned up in a small smile.  
"Others will soon look to the mountain for its position. Not to mention its wealth. The Durin folk need their home back and need to keep it."  
Another sigh escaped my lips and I pushed off the tree. I already knew what Gandalf was to ask of me, and I was sure he knew my answer. He moved closer and put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a soft smile.  
"Please Ithil, help them reclaim their homeland. You know the feeling of home, and you know how it can be to be away from it. Help them find their place," he pleaded.  
Closing my eyes, a growl sounded in my throat.  
Yes, I knew how it was to feel at home. And I also knew how it felt to not belong. To not have a place in which I fit. Gandalf knew that, and he'd compared the dwarves' situation to my own.  
"I will help. I will do what I can to help these dwarves on their quest. However," I gestured to myself, "what are the chances they would accept an elleth into their party? Or better yet, an elleth with unusual abilities?"  
Gandalf raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly in thought. He clearly hadn't thought of that complication. He squeezed my shoulder and gave a warm smile after a few moments.  
"Some may not be as accepting as others. But your…abilities…will aid them well in this journey. You are a remarkable healer, best throughout Middle Earth many have said."  
He dropped the hand from my shoulder and turned, striding back to his horse. He mounted it and looked down at me, "I will expect you in the Shire at the end of the month. The door will be marked, find your way to Bag End."  
He bowed his head, tilting his hat to me before he pulled his horse around and galloped away.

* * *

The month had passed and I found myself standing in the middle of an unfamiliar place. Small men and women, the size of children, wandered the paths and fields nearby. Everything seemed so tiny. Their homes were built in hills, with a round door as an entrance. Almost all gardens were perfectly maintained, and many of them were growing pumpkins almost the size of themselves.  
I followed the signs pointing that lead me to my final destination. Bag End.  
It was nightfall, the stars twinkling above me in the dark sky.  
Candlelight flowed through the windows of the small home and voices sung inside.

" _Blunt the knives, bend the forks,  
_ _Smash the bottles and burn the corks.  
_ _Chip the glasses and crack the plates.  
_ _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

 _Cut the cloth, tread on the fat  
_ _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
_ _Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
_ _Splash the wine on every door_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
_ _Pound them up with a thumping pole  
_ _When you've finished, if any are whole  
_ _Send them down the hall to roll!_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

A figure in a cloak pushed past me rudely and thumped up the path to the hobbit home before banging on the door. Silence filled the hobbit home before the door opened, revealing a large party of Dwarves and Gandalf. Sighing, I waltzed up behind the figure, who revealed to be a dwarf, and slipped in behind him unnoticed.  
"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found if not for the mark on the door."  
"Mark? There's no mark on that door! It was painted a week ago!"  
A hobbit came forward and frowning at the door.  
"There is a mark," Gandalf sounded apologetic, "I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company. Thorin Oakenshield."  
"So, this is the hobbit. Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Oakenshield asked.  
This dwarf expected a hobbit of the Shire to have done any fighting. It was known to all those who knew of hobbits, that they were a peaceful race. There never had been any war recorded involving hobbits, nor was it likely there ever would.  
The hobbit, Bilbo, looked up at the dwarf puzzled, "pardon me?"  
"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"  
Bilbo stood up straight, "well, I have some skill at conkers if you must know. But I fail to see why that's relevant."  
"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."  
All the dwarves laughed and moved on as Bilbo stood with his mouth open, unsure as to what they meant. It was then he noticed me.  
I'd taken down my hood and was standing in the corner nearby the door. His eyes widened in surprise as he studied me.  
"You're an elf."  
Gandalf chucked from the doorway, "that is Lady Celithil. She will be joining this meet."  
He beckoned Bilbo and myself to where the dwarves have seated themselves in the dining room. I leant against the doorframe, watching them all.  
A dwarf with a red beard and hair placed a plate of food in front of Oakenshield, who wasted no time taking a chicken leg and scoffing it down.  
None of them paid any heed to me as they all focussed on that one dwarf.  
"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" asked a dwarf with white hair.  
"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms."  
Murmurs sounded around the table from every dwarf. They seemed pleased with this news.  
"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?"  
"They will not come," Oakenshield informed them.  
Disappointed mutters broke out around the table, and sullen expressions took over each dwarves' face.  
"They say this quest is ours and ours alone."  
Bilbo glanced around the table from his place standing behind Gandalf, "you're going on a quest?"  
I tilted my head and gave the hobbit a look of sympathy. He truly had no clue what the meeting was about. Had Gandalf not filled him in?  
"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light."  
The grey wizard reached into his robe and pulled out a piece of parchment which he then unfolded. Bilbo stepped in closer with a candle as Gandalf laid the parchment on the table. It was a map.  
"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."  
Bilbo leaned over Gandalf, staring at the map.  
"The Lonely Mountain."  
"Aye! Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time." The same red bearded dwarf conveyed.  
"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Another confirmed.  
Bilbo's head snapped up in concern, "uh, what beast?" He inquired nervously.  
Another dwarf piped up, "well that would be in reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals—"  
"Yes, I know what a dragon is," Bilbo cut over him.  
A dwarf, seemingly young, jumped to his feet, "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the dwarfish Iron right up his jacksie!"  
Several dwarves began shouting and the young one sat down again after being told to. I admired his courage, but he was naïve. There was no way he could take on a fully-grown dragon. It was an impossible task. If Smaug had torn through the guards of Erebor, what chance did one young dwarf have.  
"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." The white bearded dwarf commented.  
Outbursts sounded around the table. Arguments over the insult of not being thought of as smart enough, or the best warrior. I kicked my heel against the wall, earning looks from Gandalf and Bilbo.  
"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, to the last dwarf," a younger blonde dwarf encouraged.  
The dark hair one beside him also spoke up, "and you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!"  
I glanced over at Gandalf in amusement and watched as the wizard starting choking on his pipe.  
"Oh, well now. Uh. I-I-I wouldn't say that. I—" he spluttered.  
"How many, then?" A dwarf demanded.  
"Uh, What?"  
"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number."  
"Hm…" Gandalf openly started coughing and choking on the smoke from his pipe and the dwarves started arguing. Each had their own opinion on how many dragons they thought Gandalf had killed. I picked up a cup of water from the table and handed it to the poor wizard. He nodded a thank you before taking a few sips.  
Oakenshield stood quickly and bellowed, " **shazara!** "  
The dwarves all quietened down to listen to him.  
"If we have read these signs, do you think other will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? **Du bekâr! Du bekâr!** "  
The dwarves all cheered with him. A few pumping their fists, others banging their feet on the floor and their hands on the table.  
The white bearded dwarf spoke again, "you forget. The front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."  
Frowning slightly at him, I decided he was quite a negative dwarf. So far everything he'd said had be downgrading or disappointing.  
"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf corrected as he twirled a key around in his fingers and held in up for the dwarves to see. Oakenshield stared at it in wonder.  
"How came you by this?" He inquired.  
Gandalf smiles slightly, "it was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safe keeping. It is yours now."  
He held the key out to Oakenshield, and as the dwarf prince took it, the others looked on in admiration.  
"If there is a key," The young blonde dwarf began, "there must be a door."  
Gandalf returned his attention to the map, running a finger over runes written on it.  
"These runes speak of a hidden pass to the lower halls," he explained.  
The young brunette dwarf leaned forward excitedly, "there's another way in!"  
"Well. If we can find it. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I murmured to myself.  
"The answer lies hidden somewhere on this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done," Gandalf finished.  
"That's why we need a burglar."  
Bilbo hummed in agreement, "a good one, too. An expert I'd imagine."  
"And are you?" prompted a dwarf.  
"Am I what?"  
"He said he's an expert! Hey, hey!" Another dwarf exclaimed, clearly mishearing the poor hobbit.  
Several dwarves laughed as Bilbo looked around at them, "m—me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life!"  
Balin nodded, "I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr Baggins. He's hardly burglar material."  
Bilbo offered him a nod of thanks.  
"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," a large balding dwarf grunted.  
Anger pooled in Gandalf's eyes as he stood, and I shied back, knowing what was to come as the room turned darker and the wizard stood tall.  
"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is."  
The whole room silenced and they all waited for Gandalf to sit again.  
"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most of they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him. Which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find a fourteenth and fifteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins to be the fourteenth. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself," Gandalf declared, "you must trust me on this."  
Oakenshield sighed and bowed his head slightly, "very well, we will do it your way."  
"No, no, no." Bilbo protested.  
"Give him the contract."  
"Please."  
The white bearded dwarf shuffled forward, pulling out a large piece of folded parchment. He handed it to the hobbit and bustled back to his seat.  
"It's just the usual summary of our-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements. So forth," he explained.  
As Bilbo looked over the contract, I watched as Thorin leaned closer to Gandalf. Listening intently, I managed to hear what the dwarf was saying.  
"—guarantee his safety."  
"Understood."  
"Nor will I be responsible for his fate."  
"Agreed."  
"Have you chosen the fifteenth member of my company?"  
"I have indeed. She stands behind you."  
The prince turned to look at me and I bowed my head at him. He turned back to Gandalf.  
"An elf?" he hissed.  
"Yes. But her abilities and knowledge will help us along this journey. Please, she will be more help than you know."  
"Very well."  
Thorin sat up straight in his chair again. Mumbles from Bilbo could be heard as he read through the contract.  
"Evisceration…incineration?" He turned and glanced at the dwarves in fear.  
A dwarf came forward, leaning in the doorway to speak to Bilbo.  
"Oh aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."  
Bilbo seemed to lose his ability to breathe, "huh?"  
"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked.  
"Uh…yeah. Feel a bit faint."  
"Think furnace, with wings!" The dwarf continued.  
Did he not see he was scaring the hobbit?  
"Air…I need air."  
"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash."  
Bilbo leaned forward breathing heavy trying to compose himself as everyone watched. He stood up straight.  
"Hmm, nope."  
Then he fell backwards.

* * *

Once Bilbo had woken again, the dwarves sat him in a chair and handed him a mug of warm milk. He sat quietly, his eyes clouded in thought. He sat there for a while with a few dwarves and Gandalf watching him.  
"I'll be alright, just let me sit quietly for a moment," Bilbo said quietly.  
You've been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who always was running off in search of elves and the woods, who'd stay out late, come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps; it's out there," Gandalf advanced upon the Hobbit.  
Quietly and carefully, I exited the room. That was a conversation best kept between Gandalf and Bilbo. I opened Bilbo's front door and stepped out into the cool night air. I walked down his path a small way and seated myself on the little bench seat he had in the garden. It overlooked the Shire. Everywhere there were lanterns moving throughout the dark. Little Hobbits walking along the winding pathways to their homes. The Shire, a peaceful place, home to a peaceful people.  
I couldn't remember what home felt like. I had been in hiding and isolation for far too long. The last place I had felt home, I felt forced to leave.

 **He held the girl in his arms gently, brushing the blonde hair from her face with a blood covered hand. An arrow was protruding from her abdomen, her blood had soaked the fabric of her dress a deep red instead of its normal green. He had tried so hard to stop the bleeding from around it, she'd not let him remove the arrow while she'd still been breathing.  
"Merileth…" he whispered brokenly.  
I moved forward, going to place my hand on his shoulder.  
"No!" he snarled at me, "this was your fault!"  
I took a step back in shock, my eyes wide. His eyes were cold, guarded and his expression one mixed of hatred and grief. My chest rose and fell faster, as my breathing picked up slightly.  
"I…" I began.  
"No! Just go! You caused this! Go!" he bellowed.  
Every word was like a knife being driven through my heart. I stumbled backwards in terror before I bowed my head, turned and obeyed. **

I raised my hand to my chest, pressing over where my heart was. That pain was still there. It was always there, eating away at me. I was unsure of if his words were said because of his grief, or if he truly blamed me. I wiped the tear that had escaped my eye and stood quickly. I entered Bilbo's home again, only to be greeted with a silence. Slowly I walked through to the main room and found the dwarves all gathered staring at the fire. A humming sounded from them as Oakenshield moved closer to the fireplace.

" _Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To find our long-forgotten gold_

 _The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light"_

Their song was a story. The story of Erebor.  
It hit me then how serious these dwarves were about reclaiming their home. And I would help them reclaim it, no matter the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

The dwarves set out very early that morning, I followed, but stayed to the back of the company. I'd signed a contract that the white bearded dwarf, Balin, had given me the night before after they'd sung their song. He had left a second contract behind for Bilbo on the foot stool, in hopes that he would rethink his decision of not joining the company. All the dwarves took wagers on whether or not he would turn up. Gandalf and I shared a look, agreeing that we believed Bilbo would in fact change his mind. I pulled an apple from my rucksack and bit into it. One of the dwarves heard the sound and looked around at me. He gave me a small smile when he saw the apple in my hand and then turned back to watch where he was leading the pony he sat upon. Most of them were having their own small conversations. Gandalf was speaking to Balin, and Thorin wasn't speaking at all, riding at the front of the company.  
"Wait! Wait!" a voice called from behind us.  
There was a chorus of "woah" come from all the dwarves as they pulled their ponies to a stop to turn around.  
Running towards us was Bilbo. I sighed in relief as I saw the long contract held in his hand, flapping in the wind as he held it out.  
"I've signed it," he told us as he walked towards Balin, and handed him the long parchment.  
Balin examined the bottom of the contract and then rolled it up, "everything appears to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."  
The dwarves clapped and cheered, yet when I looked over at Thorin, he didn't look happy. in fact, he looked unimpressed. He should have been at least relieved that the small man had come back. That the company would have their 'Burglar.'  
"Give him a pony," the stubborn dwarf said before turning his own pony and continuing on his way.  
"No-no-no, that won't be necessary, thank you. But I am sure I…I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton."  
I chuckled as two of the dwarves lifted Bilbo up and placed him on a pony.  
He looked very uncomfortable up on the pony, holding the reigns tight, and holding himself almost as stiff as a board.  
"Bilbo, you could loosen your grip on the reigns a small amount and try not to be so rigid. The more you relax, the less chance you have of falling off," I advised him as I walked up beside him.  
He looked down at me, "How come you are walking on foot?"  
I gave a small shrug, "Because I insisted. Also, because I have a horse that I can call at any time I get tired."  
Bilbo nodded stiffly.  
The dwarves started to make noise and little bags were flying around us, rattling with coins.  
"Hey, hey, hey," a few of the called out.  
Bilbo looked around confused. Of course, he didn't know about the wagers we had all taken.  
"What's that about?" he asked.  
"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up," Gandalf explained. "Most of them bet you wouldn't."  
"What did you think?" Bilbo asked the wizard curiously.  
"Hmm?" Gandalf hummed before catching a little bag of coins, he tossed it down to me, then caught another, keeping it for himself. He put it away in his bag, "my dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."  
I jumped slightly as Bilbo let out a loud sneeze.  
"Oh, all this horse hair. I'm having a reaction!"  
He began rummaging around in his bag, then hit pockets, searching for something. When he couldn't find it, his actions sped up and he began patting himself down.  
"No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around!" he called to the company.  
They all stopped and turned around to look at him. Thorin with an expression of annoyance.  
"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf queried.  
"I forgot my handkerchief!"  
One of the dwarves tore off the bottom of his coat and through it to the hobbit who caught it and looked at it with disgust.  
"Move on!" Thorin ordered.  
They all turned around again, laughing. Bilbo held the piece of cloth awkwardly, looking at it and sniffing it every now and again.  
I pulled my handkerchief from my pocket and offered it to the poor hobbit. He smiled at me in thanks.  
"Keep it, you will need it more than I."  
Gandalf began to tell the Hobbit that he would have to go without the comforts of home. That he would have to go without all the things he would normally have. _  
_As it began to get dark and the Company weary, Thorin called that we would make camp on the cliff ahead. As the dwarves set up camp and many of them ate before they decided to sleep. Fili and Kili stayed awake on watch and Gandalf was sitting against a tree smoking his pipe. I had perched myself against a rock, playing with a stick.  
Suddenly, Bilbo sat up from where he had been sleeping, catching the attention of all those awake. He stretched before wandering down to the ponies. As he came upon his own, he pulled an apple from his pocket and fed it to her.  
"Hello girl. That's a good girl. It's our little secret, Myrtle, you must tell no one. Sh, sh," he told the pony quietly.  
I stood and began walking over to Gandalf as a screech sounded through the air. Bilbo looked around before quickly rushing up to the camp again. My hand came back to grip the blade hilt on my hip and I too glanced around.  
"What was that?" he asked, fear lacing his voice.  
"Orcs," Kili answered.  
"Orcs?" Bilbo squeaked.  
Bilbo's voice seemed to have woken Thorin as he jerked awake.  
Kili and Fili continued to talk to Bilbo as I went to stand by a tree on the edge of the cliff. I kept my body close to it as to try and conceal myself from any eyes that may have been watching. I scanned the trees nearby for a sign of movement or life yet found nothing. I turned back to the camp, my eyes trained on Gandalf who looked at me with raised eyebrows.  
"Nothing that I could see," I told him.  
Thorin glanced sideways at me, his eyebrows furrowed, "It is night. Too dark to see anything from a distance."  
"-and quiet. No screams, just lots of blood," I heard Kili finish in a whisper.  
As Bilbo turned to look around Fili and Kili began chucking behind the little Hobbit.  
YYou think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin scowled at them.  
They both looked down in shame, "we meant nothing by it."  
"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world."  
The dwarf prince turned away from the boys and walked off. The way Thorin had shouted at them, and the way the two had reacted lead me to believe they may have been family. Close family. Perhaps Thorin was their father? No, not likely. An uncle more like.  
I watched Thorin as he looked out over the valley, his hands were clasped behind his back. I decided to follow. Standing beside him, I too looked upon the dark valley, my eyes searching for the source of the earlier screech.  
"Who are you?" Thorin's gruff voice cut through our silence like a knife through butter.  
I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, "My name is Celithil. I am an elf of…I was an elf of Imladris."  
He stayed silent, as if processing what I had said.  
"Thorin, I do not expect anything from you. I am simply here to help you reclaim your home. I understand how it is to have no home. If I can help someone else have one, I will do it. I tell you now that you do not have to like me. I know of your hatred towards elves. I only wish to help you and your kin on this journey and I will do whatever I can to ensure the safety of you all."  
Thorin looked at me then, "You, an elf, would risk your life for a dwarf?"  
"If that is what it takes. I've lived a long life. I've seen the conflict between dwarves and elves. I prefer to look past it. To me, a life is a life, race or gender is no concern of mine. I have seen wars break out over less."  
Thorin frowned, "that is naïve of you."  
I shook my head, "no. It is not. When you see the things I have, you learn to accept what has and will be. Accept the things around you as they are. While there are a small amount of things I do not accept or wish to accept, I still keep a peaceful mind. I try to at least."  
I then turned away from him and moved to where I had set my rucksack down. I lowered myself to lay on the cool grass and looked up at the sky. The stars were out and shining brightly.  
"There is one I can call king," I looked up as Balin's voice floated towards me.  
The old white bearded dwarf was looking over at Thorin who turned around and walked towards the rest of the company, who were all awake and all stood facing him. They looked at him with admiration, respect and loyalty. Thorin walked between all of them and stood beside the fire. I moved over to stand beside Gandalf.  
"And the Pale Orc?" Bilbo asked.  
Thorin stood taller, "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." _  
_I frowned and looked to Gandalf who shared a look with Balin as Thorin's comment. The look Balin gave Gandalf was enough and I knew. Thorin thought that his enemy was dead. But no, Azog had survived somehow. Had this been kept from Thorin? And why? If anyone had that right to know, it was Thorin. It was his head the orc wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since the camp on the cliff side. We'd stopped once since then. Thorin had demanded that we continue on, with short camps. He didn't not wish to waste any time. Although, he had no predicted the weather. Half way through the day before, it had begun raining and the rain still not had stopped. As the Company rode through a small forest, they began complaining more and more about the rain.  
"Here, Mr Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" one of the dwarves, Dori, called out.  
"It is raining master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard," Gandalf replied. _  
_I glanced at the wizard with a raised eyebrow, earning a stern look in response. _  
_"Are there any?" Bilbo called.  
"What?" Gandalf turned to look at the Hobbit.  
"Other wizards?"  
"There are five of us and a sorceress. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the white. Then there are the two Blue Wizards. You know, I've quite forgotten their names."  
"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo prompted.  
"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."  
"Is he a great wizard or is he…more like you?"  
Gandalf's expression contorted into one of annoyance and offence. Some of the dwarves look at Bilbo with 'o' shaped mouths.  
"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too. For always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."  
I'd only met Radagast once and I would never forget it. He had saved my life. It hadn't been long after I'd left the Greenwood.

 **My legs moved faster as the orcs behind me grew closer, weapons held high. I'd have stood and fought, had I not been greatly out numbered and weak. I pressed my hand to my side, where blood had soaked my tunic. This movement distracted me and I looked up to trip over a large log on the ground.  
I heard the snarls of the orcs grow closer and I pulled my blade from it's sheath, ready to defend myself as long as I could. I waited for them to come into my sight, but the snarling had stopped. I waited a little longer before I heard something approach me.  
"Stay back!" I cried out.  
"Be at ease. Be at ease," a little man wearing a long brown cloak and a brown hat had appeared in front of me.  
He offered a hand down to me which I graciously took.  
The man had a long beard and bird waste running down one side of his face, yet he seemed kind.  
"Now, let's get you to safety and I'll take a look at the nasty cut." **

"Celithil, we have stopped."  
I shook myself from my memory and smiled graciously at Bilbo. I then glanced around. Thorin had stopped us at a damaged shelter. It looked as though it had been recently torn apart.  
"A farmer and his family used to live here," Gandalf called as he walked towards the ruined structure. _  
_Thorin and the dwarves kept talking to each other, ignoring what the old wizard had said.  
"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley."  
Thorin turned to Gandalf and told him lowly, "I have told you already, I will not go near that place." _  
_Sighing heavily, I turned away from the two quarrelling men and helped Bilbo down from his horse. He smiled at me gratefully and pet Myrtle gentling.  
"She needs rest. Give her an apple, then allow her some rest," I tell him softly.  
He nodded at me, just as Gandalf stormed past us.  
"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked.  
"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."  
"Who's that?" Bilbo asked, clearly confused as to what had just happened.  
"Myself!"  
Gandalf flung himself on to his horse and galloped away, leaving the Company and myself behind. Bilbo watched him go and I put a hand on the Hobbit's shoulder.  
"He'll be back. You'll see."  
He smiled up at me gratefully before returning to pat his horse. I made my way up to Thorin.  
"You should not have angered him."  
"He continues to tell me we should make for Rivendell. To seek help from the elves. No help will ever come from the elves."  
I sighed, "Then what is it that I have offered you. That I have tod you I will do. I may only be half elf, but I share their blood all the same."  
You never told me you were part elf," Thorin growled at me.  
"I didn't think it important. My point is, perhaps it would not hurt to listen to Gandalf and seek refuge at Imladris for a day or two."  
"No. We will not go to the elves for help. The last time-"  
I cut him off, "You cannot compare all elves to each other. This will not be like last time, when you lost your home Thorin. Lord Elrond will not turn away, he had too kind a heart."  
Thorin shook his head at me, "no. We stay away from Rivendell and that is final."  
I gave a stiff nod before I turned and walked away from him. The dwarves began setting up the pot and a fire to begin cooking dinner. I sat in the corner of the half destroyed farmhouse and watched them as they argued over what to put in their broth. I stood then and walked down to Fili and Kili where they were watching the ponies. I had tied my horse, Faervel, to a tree nearby. He remained there.  
I reached up and stroked behind his ear, " _Hello my friend_."  
He neighed in recognition and I smiled. I moved to my rucksack which I'd strapped to my saddle and pulled out two apples. Coming back to his head, I held one out in my palm for him. Instantly, he closed his teeth on it and crunched on it. I held my hand out, waiting for him to finish it. I stroked behind his ear again and bit into my own apple. I looked over at my rucksack in thought. I had packed mostly apple for my journey, but I knew even that would not be enough. Not if it was both Faervel and myself eating them. I leant my head against his neck before patting him one last time. I lifted my bow from where it was strapped against Faerve;'s saddle and slung it over my shoulder, along with my quiver.  
Smiling to myself, I noticed Fili and Kili sitting nearby, watching over the ponies as they talked away.  
"Boys," I nodded at them in greeting.  
"Lady Celithil."  
I chuckled, "no need for such formalities. You may just call me Celithil."  
I sat down on a nearby log and studied them.  
Fili was a blonde dwarf who stood only a little shorter than his brother. His moustache was braided dwarven style with bead in the bottom. There were also braids in his hair. He had a short beard unlike most of his kin and his eyes were a steel blue. He carried two large, dwarven made swords that both hung from his belt.  
His brother was almost a total opposite to his brother, with dark hair that came to his shoulders. His face held a small amount of stubble, he had no longer beard of moustache. His eyes were a darker blue than his brother's. He had no braids in his hair either. He carried a broadsword and a bow and quiver. From a distance, anyone would have assumed Kili was a man, not a dwarf.  
"Celithil? May I ask why you have chosen to accompany us on our quest?" Kili asked.  
Fili nodded in agreement as if he had been about to ask the question himself.  
"Well…Gandalf came to me a month before we departed. He told me that there was a quest where dwarves were to attempt to reclaim Erebor from the dragon Smaug. At first, I didn't want to come, what sane person would attempt to kill a dragon? But he mentioned that the quest was more to reclaim your home."  
"Why did that change your mind?" Fili inquired.  
I smiled sadly at them, "I know how it feels to not have a home. To not truly feel at home anyway. I haven't had a home in many years."  
Both of their faces fell in pity.  
"I decided to help you, because if I can help someone else find a home, at least I would be sparing them the life I live."  
The brothers looked between each other, small smiles gracing their faces.  
"You could find a home with us," Kili suggested.  
I chuckled quietly at him, "perhaps I could. I cannot see your uncle being thrilled however, at an elf finding a home with him."  
"But you're not a full-blooded elf. You told Thorin earlier that you are only half elf."  
My eyebrows shot up in surprise. I didn't think anyone had been listening to mine and Thorin's small conversation.  
"Are you half dwarf as well as half elf?" Fili laughed.  
I shook my head while a large smile at his joke, "No Fili. I'd like to keep my heritage to myself a while longer however." _  
_The boys nodded and then went back to watching the ponies. Fili raised a hand and pointed a finger, moving it around in the air. He then froze. Kili nudged his brother, then did the same thing. It took me a realise they were counting the ponies.  
There were fourteen standing tied up.  
I think back to the amount we had to begin. There was one for each dwarf. That made thirteen. Bilbo's was 14. Then the two spare ones who carried most of the supplies. Sixteen.  
At that moment, Bilbo came down with two bowls of stew. He held two out to Kili and Fili. When the two didn't take the bowls, he looked at them.  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
"We are supposed to be looking out for the ponies."  
"Only we've encountered a slight problem."  
"We had sixteen."  
"Now there's fourteen."  
They walk around all the ponies then, trying to figure out which two were missing.  
"Daisy and Bungo are missing," Kili announced.  
Bilbo came forward with the two bowls of stew in hand still, "well, that's not good. That is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"  
Fili began to look a little nervous, "uh, no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it."  
I watched as Bilbo moved around slightly. His gaze landed on a couple of uprooted trees.  
"Well, uh…look, some-something big uprooted these trees." he stated.  
Kili nodded, "yes that was our thinking."  
I raised an eyebrow at Kili and shook my head. He hadn't noticed the uprooted tree until Bilbo had pointed it out to him.  
"Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous," Bilbo continued. _  
_"Hey, there's a light. Over here, stay down," Fili yelled whispered and crept forward, his brother and the hobbit following behind him.  
I climbed into a nearby tree to get a better view.  
Below me, the three were hiding behind a log, peering over it, at the light Fili had seen.  
There is a loud bellowing laughter and someone talking, coming from the source.  
"What is it?" Bilbo whispered.  
"Trolls," Kili and I replied at the same time.  
The dwarves started to run towards the light of the fire, Bilbo made to follow them, then remembered he had left the two bowls of stew on the log. He ran back to grab them before following. The ground started to slightly shake and then a mountain troll appeared, two ponies under its arms.  
The troll was a nasty grey, brown colour with a fat body and a small head.  
I kept perfectly still, until the ugly beast passed, before I jumped down beside Bilbo, who had hidden behind a tree.  
"He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they are going to eat them, we have to do something," Bilbo exclaimed.  
"Yes, you should! Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and you're so small," Kili smiled at his plan. _  
_I growled at him, just as Bilbo began to splutter "n-n-no." _  
_Fili caught on with Kili's little plan and nodded as his brother assured the Hobbit, "it's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you."  
"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl."  
I slapped both of the boys as Bilbo turned around about to walk out towards the trolls' fire. He was muttering to himself. As his back was turned, the dwarves slipped away.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked as he turned around.  
His face dropped as he saw only me standing where there had been three.  
"Looks like it's just us. Don't worry. I'll be right behind you. I'll keep you safe."


	4. Chapter 4

I'd climbed a tree to watch Bilbo from as he crept into the troll's campsite. I had my bow held down in front of me, an arrow ready to fire if needed. Bilbo carefully made his way to where the troll had put the ponies. I watched as he tried to undo the large thick rope that held the gate of the makeshift pen to the fencing. I raised my bow to fire and then remembered that an arrow would make too much noise if it hit anything other than the rope. Bilbo attempted again on the rope before he stopped and looked around. I watched as his face suddenly lit up as he had an idea and I kept my bow raised.  
Bilbo snuck closer to the trolls and I felt my eyes widen. If he was caught, he would be killed almost instantly. I kept a close eye on Bilbo as he stood behind one of the trolls. I almost laughed as I noticed he was trying to calculate how to get the troll's knife. Just as he went to take it, the troll stood up and scratched it's behind. I grimaced and shook my head.  
The troll sat again, and Bilbo went the grab the knife. This time, he was swept up by the troll while it reached for it's handkerchief.  
"Ah! Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything."  
The trolls all gathered around Bilbo and I pulled but the string on my bow, ready to fire at them.  
"What is it?" one troll asked.  
"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around."  
The troll shook Bilbo off the handkerchief and onto the ground where he quickly stood up.  
"What are you then? An oversized squirrel?"  
"I'm a burgla-hobbit." Bilbo squeaked out.  
"Can we cook him?"  
"We can try!"  
The troll reached out to grab Bilbo but the Hobbit moved quickly.  
"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful, not when he's skinned and boned," one of the trolls said. _  
_"Perhaps there's more Burglar-Hobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie," the third said.  
"Grab him!"  
The large beasts attempted to catch Bilbo who ducked and weaved amongst them.  
"It's too quick!"  
One of the trolls hit another with a ladle, trying to hit Bilbo. Bilbo continued to move around their grabbing hands and large objects. But he wasn't quite quick enough. One of the trolls picked him up and held him high over the fire by the legs.  
I narrowed my eyes and steadied my aim, pulling back on the bowstring more. If I released my arrow, there was a chance Bilbo may fall into the fire. I swallowed a lump in my throat. Bilbo didn't seem awfully worried. There was a quiet rustle in the bush below my place in the tree and I saw Kili and Fili, swords at the ready. I gently kicked a twig down to get their attention, and it landed on Fili's head. He looked up in alarm, and when he realised it was only me, he nodded.  
"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal!"  
Kili and Fili burst out from their place in the bush, their swords held out in front of them.  
"Drop him!" Kili demanded.  
"You what?" one of the trolls said in confusion.  
"I said, drop him."  
The troll threw Bilbo at the brothers and the rest of the Company rushed in, yelling out. They began attacking the trolls. I watch Bilbo as he clambered to his feet and grabbed one of the troll's knives and made his way to the horse pen. He began cutting the ropes holding the gate to the fence. I shot an arrow at one of the trolls and nocked another. The troll looked around in confusion as to where the arrow had come from. I saw ponies rushing from the scene and smiled. Bilbo freed them. But his glory was short lived, as he was lifted by one of the trolls. The other two trolls noticed this and grabbed his arms and legs, holding him up in clear view for the Company to see. _  
_The dwarves turned around to go back to fighting after they'd been pushed over to stand underneath my place in the tree.  
"Bilbo!" Kili yelled. _  
_"No!" Thorin growled. _  
_"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off."  
The trolls tightened their grip on Bilbo visibly. Thorin dropped his sword hard onto the ground clearly, he was annoyed Bilbo got himself caught. The others dropped their weapons after. I sighed and carefully and quietly climbed from the tree as the trolls put the dwarves and Bilbo in sacks. I hid behind a rock as the trolls threw some of the dwarves and Bilbo by it. I then laid on my stomach and crept forward to Bilbo, unseen by the dwarves.  
"Try and buy some time. I'll find Gandalf," I whispered into his ear.  
I crept back and climbed to my feet. Brushing myself down, I began running in direction of the camp the dwarves had set up, only to find the wizard looking around in confusion. He looked relieved as he glanced in my direction and saw me approaching him.  
"Celithil, where is the Company?" he asked. _  
_"Mountain trolls, east," I said quickly before turning around to have him follow me.  
He caught my arm and pulled me back.  
"Gandalf, every moment we waste could mean a dwarf's life! We do not have time to discuss this now!" I proclaimed.  
Gandalf heaved a sigh before he followed me. I motioned for him to be silent and we neared the trolls' camp. We silently drew closer and I pointed out the dwarves in sacks to Gandalf. He pursed his lips before leaving me behind and moving through the trees.  
I could see the glow of dawn spreading and grinned. _  
_"Fools?" a troll squeaked.  
"The dawn shall take you all!" Gandalf yelled as he revealed himself on the rock in front of the glow of the sun.  
"Who's that?"  
"No idea."  
"Can we eat him too?"  
Gandalf struck the boulder with his staff, splitting the once solid rock in half. Light filled the trolls' campsite and the brutes raised their arms as if to block the light. Although, as soon as the light hit their grey brown skin, it became a solid and they turned to stone. The stone froze them in the last position they made. They looked like statues.  
I rushed over and stood above the dwarves who still laid on the ground in sacks. I reached over to Bilbo who stood beside me, still in his sack, and patted him on the shoulder.  
"Well done."  
He gave me a timid smile and allowed me to open the top of his sack open.  
"Oi, mind helping us Las?" one of the dwarves on the ground asked, referring to the sacks.  
I nodded and kneeled pulling out my dagger and cutting holes in the sacks for them to tear open. A few nodded to me in thanks while others just focussed on getting free of the wretched bag.  
Gandalf and I worked on getting the other dwarves down from the spit over the fire. I cut the ropes and Gandalf stopped them from dropping directly over the still hot coals. "Lady Celithil, I'd like to thank you for helping us free ourselves and not doing all the work," a dwarf said to me quietly. _  
_I smiled at the dwarf slightly, "you're welcome."  
He walked away from me and I turned my attention to Gandalf who was tapping on the stone trolls with his staff. He looked amused.  
"Where did you go to, if I may ask," Thorin approached him.  
"To look ahead."  
"What brought you back?"  
"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece," Gandalf motioned around them at the dwarves.  
"No thanks to your burglar," Thorin nodded towards Bilbo. _  
_Gandalf gave him a look, "he had the sense to pray for time. None of the rest of you thought of that."  
I cleared my throat and raised an eyebrow, Gandalf glanced over at me and shook his head with an amused smile. Thorin examined the troll statues. Gandalf noticed, and he too started to examine them and looked up at the large cliffs.  
"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."  
I walked forward and stood beside Thorin.  
"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin wondered.  
"Oh, not for an age," Gandalf said gravely, "not since a darker power ruled these lands."  
The two of them shared meaningful and knowing glances. Gandalf was referring to Sauron the Deceiver. I growled lowly causing both to turn their attention to me for a moment. Thorin gave me a confused look while Gandalf gave one of understanding and sympathy.  
"They could not have moved in daylight," Gandalf stated, talking about the trolls.  
Thorin looked around, "there must be a cave nearby."  
The dwarf prince ordered the Company to look around for a cave and if they found it, they were to call for him. The small camp site bustled with dwarves walking around and stumbling.  
"THORIN!" a voice yelled.  
Thorin followed the sound, Gandalf and I following not far behind.  
A vile smell filled my nose and I grimaced, "oh that's awful!"  
We came to a large hole in the side of the rocky wall, burrowing in under the stone and into the dark. The smell was coming from the hole. I scrunched up my face and looked around at the other dwarves.  
"Oh, what's that stench?"  
"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch," Gandalf explained as he walked into the hole.  
I frowned, then followed along with Thorin. I wrapped a piece of cloth around my nose and mouth to block out the smell, as the others coughed and gagged. I heard the sound of small pieces of metal hitting each other and looked down and saw many gold coins.  
Of course, the trolls would have killed men and travellers and taken the gold, clothing and all precious items they may have had on them. Trolls liked to keep pretty shiny things. They hoarded them and in time, they would be forgotten.  
"Seems a shame to just leave it lying around. Anyone could take it," a dwarf smirked.  
"Agreed. Nori, get a shovel."  
I rolled my eyes. Dwarves never changed.  
I followed Gandalf and Thorin deeper into the cave. Thorin reached for two sword handles, covered in cobwebs. Gandalf came closer to inspect them.  
"These swords were not made by any troll," the prince murmured  
"Trolls have no skill in weapon making. The best they do is tie a piece of rope around the hilt of an already crafted weapon, attaching it to a bone and making their own knives," I commented.  
Gandalf ignored me and reached out to take on of the swords from Thorin. He examined it with interest.  
"Nor were they made by any smith among men." He drew the sword from the sheath.  
I gasped quietly and reached for the beautiful sword, just to run a finger along the cool metal.  
"These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age."  
Thorin stopped unsheathing his sword and went to put it away in disgust. I put a hand over his to stop him, but he pushed it away. Blades forged by the elves were some of the greatest blades to own and use. They were light, easy to swing and sharp as can be. They are perfectly balanced. And they glowed blue in the presence of orcs or goblins. Very handy for someone who isn't listening to their surroundings.  
"You could not wish for a finer blade!" Gandalf scolded.  
Thorin reluctantly held the blade, then drew it from the sheath a small amount, admiring the beauty of the silver metal. He then pushed it back into the sheath and turned to exit the cave, stopping at the dwarves who were placing a chest down into a hole they'd dug. I chuckled quietly.  
"We're making a long-term deposit," one said smartly.  
"Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!" Thorin ordered as he continued to walk from the cave.  
I looked back at Gandalf and gave him a shrug before also exiting the cave. The dwarves were all standing around at the entrance, and Bilbo was standing closer to the entrance. I patted his shoulder and pulled the cloth off my face.  
"It's awful in there. Truly."  
He scrunched up his face and shook his head, "that's why I didn't go inside. It smells bad enough out here."  
I smiled at the little man and walked away, pulling out an apple and taking a large bite from the juicy fruit. A few of the dwarves looked at me hungrily, wanting the apple I held in my hand. I waved at hand at them.  
"You all had stew last night, I missed out. Leave my apple and I alone."  
They looked away from me disappointed.  
"Bilbo."  
Gandalf emerged from the cave holding a sword in his calloused hands. It was smaller than the two that Thorin had found. Perfect size for a hobbit.  
"Hmm?" _  
_Gandalf offered the sword to the hobbit, "here, I think this is about your size." _  
_"I can't take this."  
"The blade is of Elvish make, which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby," Gandalf explained.  
"I have never used a sword in my life," Bilbo said, taking the sword.  
"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one," Gandalf told him wisely.  
"Something's coming!" Thorin yelled.  
All the dwarves prepared themselves for combat, and I pulled out my bow, nocking an arrow, ready to fire.  
"Gandalf…" Bilbo gasped worriedly.  
"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves."  
As if he needed to tell us all. We were already armed and ready to attack and fight if we had to. I looked over at Bilbo and sighed. He'd drawn out the little sword Gandalf had just given him and looked at it unsure. He had no clue of what to do with it.  
"Thieves! Murder! Fire!" comes a familiar voice as a sled pulled by rabbits came over a small hill.  
It was Radagast!  
"Radagast! Radagast the Brown! Ah. What on earth are you doing here?"  
The dwarves lowered their weapons as Gandalf neared the brown wizard. There was no threat.  
"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."  
The brown wizard hadn't changed at all since the last I'd seen him. He still wore his brown, floppy hat, and his brown, ragged robes. He had bird faeces down the right side of his face, and unruly messy hair. His beard may have grown a slight amount since the last time. But other than that, he was the same.  
"Yes?" Gandalf asked, when Radagast didn't explain.  
The brown wizard opened his mouth, then closed it. He opened it again, about to speak, then closed it again. He'd forgotten what he was going to say. I saw Thorin shift his weight to his other leg, waiting to hear what the wizard needed to say. It wasn't hard to tell that the dwarf prince was beginning to get impatient.  
"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was…it was right there, on the tip of my tongue."  
Thorin gave a great sigh. I moved over to stand by him, "have patience."  
"Do not tell me what to do Elf."  
"Watch your tongue with me Thorin, I am older than you by 1000 years or so. Have some respect," I snapped, irritated with his constant bad mood.  
"A thousand years? Are you sure you're not a full-blooded elf?" he retorted.  
"I don't think it is your place to know my heritage just yet."  
I send a glance over my shoulder to see Gandalf and Radagast speaking privately.  
"Yes, I feel I need to know who I am travelling. What I am travelling with, Lady Celithil," Thorin said my name in a rudely arrogant way and I clenched my fist.  
"You will find out who I am when I feel as though you deserve to know and when I am ready to tell you."  
"And when would that be? Never? After you've murdered us in our sleep maybe?" He accused.  
I brought my hand back and slapped him across the face.  
"I am here to help you take back your home. I have told you this before. I am not here to murder you, not when I swore I would help to protect you and your kinsman. Not when I promise that I would help you reclaim your home. Accuse me all you like Dwarf, but I'll not take abuse from you."  
I was going to start walking ahead of the company with Bilbo, until a howl filled the silence. I pulled my bow off my back again and nocked an arrow against it. Looking around I noticed Kili had done the same.  
"Was that a wolf? Are there…are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked, fear evident in his voice.  
"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf."  
Just as the dwarf said that, a warg appeared over a boulder. It leapt into the dwarves and I quickly shot the beast through the neck while the dwarves beat it with their weapons. Kili fired another arrow at it, bringing it down, but it stood back up, only to be killed by Dwalin.  
"Warg-scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind," Thorin announced.  
"Orc pack…?" Bilbo choked out.  
Gandalf walked towards Thorin, "Who did you about your quest, beyond your kin?"  
"No one."  
"Who did you tell?" Gandalf yelled.  
"No one, I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?" The prince demanded.  
Gandalf turned to look at all of the company and his gaze rested on me. His eyes darted to Bilbo, and back to me. I knew what he was trying to tell me, so I put my hand gently of the Hobbit's shoulder. Gandalf turned back to Thorin.  
"You are being hunted."


	5. Chapter 5

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin said.  
"We can't! We have no ponies, they bolted!"  
"I'll draw them off." Radagast said stepping forward.  
Gandalf looked at him in disbelief, "these are Gundabad wargs, they will outrun you."  
Radagast gave a large grin and shook his head, "these are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try."  
The company found themselves following Gandalf through the flat plains, running for their lives against orcs and wargs, that were at the time distracted by a half crazed Radagast. He was calling out all types of crazy things, causing the wargs and orcs to follow him around. Stupid creatures. Could they not tell it was a distraction?  
"Stay together!" Gandalf called back to the Company as he ran.  
"Move," Thorin ordered.  
I watched as Radagast's sled moved under a rock, and the wizard ducked just in time. The orc following behind however, was knocked from his warg. I chuckled. Smart Radagast always out thinking those who are stupider than himself.  
"Ori no! Come back!" Thorin called.  
I looked over at the dwarves. One of them had gone too far and almost out in the open. Quickly I moved to pull him back and he sent me a look of gratitude.  
"Come on, quick."  
The dwarves then ran out in the direction Ori had when he'd nearly been seen.  
"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked Gandalf.  
Gandalf didn't answer, and a good thing too. Had Thorin known where Gandalf was leading us, he'd have stopped the entire company and we'd be caught. After we'd run out in the open, we took cover behind a large out cropping cliff. I hear the distant approach of paws on the grass above us. Then they stopped. I looked above us only to see the cliff edge. I then look in front of us and saw the shadow of an orc atop a warg. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Thorin nod to Kili, who then stepped out and shot the orc. The warg jumped down to us, and the dwarves attacked it. They killed them, but not before the rest of the pack had heard the screeches and howls of the creatures.  
"Next time we just slit their throats. Less noise," I said.  
"Move! Run!" Gandalf yelled.  
The company began running through the grassy plains as fast as they could, I stayed to the back, watching the hobbit as he ran. I pulled my sword from its place on my hip, and tightened my grip on the hilt. Looking around, I could see the wargs closing in on us from all sides. The company stopped at a clearing, a large rock nearby sticking out of the ground with a smaller one in front.  
"There's more coming!" Kili yelled.  
"Kili! Shoot them!"  
The young dwarf began to fire arrows off all around, each hitting its target. As I was behind the rest of the company, I hadn't quite caught up and was in line with a few of the wargs and their riders. I slashed at them, killing the great furred beasts, then slit the orc's throats. Leaping over to Bilbo, I hid him away from view.  
"We're surrounded!" Fili called to us.  
Kili continues to shoot the surrounding enemies, "Where is Gandalf?  
"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin accused angrily.  
The dwarves moved in closer to Bilbo, becoming a group, every one of them facing out to the approaching enemies. I quickly joined them, pushing the hobbit further to the back of the group. Ori shot a rock from his slingshot at the orc who seemed to be leader. It had no effect on the ugly creature.  
"Hold your ground," Thorin told his kin.  
"This way you fools."  
We turned to see that Gandalf had appeared from behind a rock.  
"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you. Go. Go. Go," Thorin ushered.  
Each of the dwarves jumped down into what must have been a hole behind the rock. The wargs advanced on us, I pushed Bilbo towards the rock as I made my way forward to fight off the beasts. Kili continued to fire his arrows, while I swung and hacked at the large ugly dogs.  
"Kili! Run!" Thorin ordered his nephew.  
Kili ran towards the rock and jumped over it, Thorin close behind him. I quickly leapt in and rolled down a small embankment inside the hole. My body hit legs and I coughed due to the dirt I'd breathed in. Blinking to clear my vision of dust, I saw a hand held out in front of me. I went to take it, until something landed on me. It smelt awful. Of rotting flesh. The face of a dead orc met mine. I hurriedly pushed the awful thing off me and stood up, brushing myself down. A few chuckles sounded around, while Thorin pulled an arrow that was protruding from the orc corpse.  
"Elves," he spat.  
Heavy feet walk towards us, "I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?"  
"Follow it of course."  
"I think that would be wise," Gandalf muttered amusedly, I looked to him and he winked. This was his plan all along.  
The dwarves all followed Dwalin as he lead them through a narrow pathway between two large rock walls. Due to their sizes, it was a tight fit for most of them, quite a few times, Bofur, the largest of them all, had managed to get himself stuck and it had taken the strength of three dwarves to pull him through. As we made our way through, the sound of water flowing got louder. I let out a little sigh of content as the path ended and a beautiful valley stood before us.  
"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name."  
"Rivendell," Bilbo breathed.  
"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea."  
Thorin walked over to Gandalf, "this was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy!" he accused.  
I frowned at Thorin and shook my head, pulling Bilbo along the path.  
"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this Valley is that which you bring yourself."  
"You think the elves with give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."  
I stopped listening to Thorin and Gandalf as Bilbo and I got closer to the valley and to the water. A large smile formed upon my face as I looked at the shining blue of the water. I hadn't seen the river for many years and it certainly was not an unwelcome sight. Looking back behind me at the dwarves who were trudging down towards Imarldis, I quickly made my way down to the flowing river, leaving Bilbo behind. Cupping my hand, I dipped it into the water and raised it to my mouth, drinking the fresh water. I sighed happily then joined the rest of the Company.  
An elf was slowly descending the stairs.  
"Mithrandir."  
"Ah Lindir," Gandalf greeted the elf.  
The two spoke audibly, so the dwarves could hear there was no plotting.  
"Stay sharp.." Thorin warned his kin.  
I sent a stern look at him, "Relax Thorin. The elves mean you no harm."  
He glared at me, "do you?"  
I shook my head at him and turned my attention to Lindir and Gandalf. I stood beside the grey wizard.  
"Celithil. It has been a long time," Lindir greeted me.  
I nodded my head, "indeed it has friend."  
"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf said, continuing his conversation with Lindir.  
Elvish horns sounded from behind us and a large group of elves came across the bridge we had just come across, all on horseback and in their beautiful shining armour. They circled around the company of dwarves. Thorin yelled out something as the elves made a tight circle around the poor dwarves. The elves stopped, and one pulled his horse from the circle and it trotted towards Lindir, Gandalf and myself.  
"Gandalf," Lord Elrond greeted.  
Gandalf bowed gracefully, "Lord Elrond. _My friend! Where have you been?_ "  
 _"We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass."_ Elrond replied in his native tongue.  
He dismounted and hugged Gandalf.  
He then noticed my presence, " _Celithil_ , _it is good to see you, my friend."_  
He embraced me tightly and I couldn't help but to return the gesture.  
While I had been a child living in Rivendell, I had been raised closely to his children, Arwen, Elrohir and Elladan. He had taught me many things and acted as my mentor and father. While he had kept the truth of my heritage from me, I still admired him greatly. I understood that he had kept it from me to protect me.  
"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near," the elf lord said as he pulled from the embrace.  
"Ah, that may have been us."  
Thorin steps forward then and Elrond looks at him with recognition.  
"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."  
"I do not believe we have met." Thorin said as politely as he could most likely muster.  
"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."  
Thorin nodded, "indeed; he made no mention of you."  
Elrond ignored the insult and looked upon the rest of the dwarves, " _Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests."_  
The dwarves automatically took his words for insults, as they didn't understand the elven tongue.  
"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?"  
Gandalf quickly made his way forward as the dwarves begin yelling and raising their weapons.  
"No, master Gloin! He's offering you food."  
The dwarves quickly turned around and discussed it among themselves. They then all turned around.  
"Ah, well in that case. Lead on," Gloin said.  
Watching the dwarves with the elven food was a hysterical sight. They didn't eat vegetables or fruits as often as the elves and it wasn't a large part of their diet. Many of them were barely eating, they were just looking at the food in disgust. A few of them were looking through the lettuce leaves in the bowls for meat, while some were looking at the food with distaste. Bilbo and myself on the other hand, were enjoying the salad.  
"Where's the meat?"  
"Have they got any chips?"  
I laughed heartily at the dwarves, who all turned to look at me, "vegetables are the stable diet of elves. They do not eat meat unless necessary. They eat only natural plants and foods."  
All of them groaned, causing more laughter from Bilbo and myself. Once I had finished my plate of food, I stood from the table and excused myself.  
I smiled over at Lord Elrond as he passed me with Gandalf. He gave me a smile in return.  
I left the room and made my way down to the gardens. I walked gracefully across the beautiful bridge that was built over the river. I sat on the railing and looked down at the water below me.

 **I sat upon the bridge leading to the kingdom, deep in thought as I watched the water rush below me.  
"Are you alright, Celithil?"  
I smiled gently. I hadn't heard him approach.  
"I am fine, thank you, mellon."  
He sat beside me and took my hand in his gently, "I feel as though something ails you."  
I shook my head and looked to him, "I feel so at peace here. So safe. You and Merileth, you are home to me."  
He brought his hand to his lips and kissed it gently, he blue eyes trained on mine.  
"Always." **

I shook the memory off, the pain in my chest becoming unbearable again. I swiped my hand across my face, ridding it of any fallen tears. I wish things were still the way they had been.  
"Celithil," a gentle voice sounded behind me and I turned.  
"Lady Galadriel," I stood and bowed to her.  
The Lady Galadriel was treated as royalty among the elves. She was powerful and beautiful. Like a queen amongst elves. She held the wisdom of thousands of years and knew things not even people knew about themselves.  
"You are troubled."  
"Yes," I bowed my head and looked at the stones under my feet.  
"You worry about the quest. Where it may take you."  
"Yes my Lady."  
"You fear you will come across he who you loved most. He who turned you away when you felt safest."  
"Yes."  
I took a deep breath to hold back a sob. A cold hand lifted my chin and I was looking into the deep blue eyes of Lady Galadriel.  
"Do no fear it. All will be well. He has feels guilt for what he did. He would take it all back if he could."  
She removed her hand from under my chin and turned away.  
"Lady Galadriel," I called.  
She looked over her shoulder to me.  
"Can I safely use my magic in front of the dwarves?"  
"You will need to discover that for yourself."  
She looked away and walked off slowly. I turned to stare at the water of the river flowing under the bridge and sighed.  
I sat myself on the railing again.  
He wished he could take it all back? Did he really though?  
I ran a hand along my face before clasping my hands together. He blamed me for his sister's death. He pointed the blame at me and I ran when he needed me most. But he told me to go. He hated me.  
I let out a quiet scream and pulled on my hair in frustration. I didn't know what to think, what to feel. All I knew is that I didn't want to see him. I didn't know how I would feel.  
Would I hit him? Attack him?  
Or would I break down in tears?  
I wiped my face clear of tears again and removed myself from the railing. It was time to go find the company.


	6. Chapter 6

I found the dwarves just in time to find them leaving the dining area. I looked around for Bilbo and Thorin yet couldn't find them amongst the others. Quickly, I broke from the group and wandered the halls of Imladris. As I did, I could hear the voices of Thorin, Gandalf and Elrond. I followed them as they got louder. I found Bilbo, Elrond, Balin, Thorin and Gandalf all standing in a group talking.  
"For goodness sake Thorin, show him the map," Gandalf snapped.  
"It is the legacy of my people. It is mine to protect as are its secrets," Thorin told him stubbornly.  
"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond."  
I raised an eyebrow at Thorin and leant against the door way nearby. No one had noticed me yet.  
With an almost unnoticeable sigh, Thorin stepped forward and held the map out to Elrond.  
"Thorin, No." Balin argued, trying to stop him.  
Thorin brushed past him and placed the map into Lord Elrond's hand. The elf lord looked upon the map, studying it.  
"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?"  
Thorin went to answer, most likely with a rude comment, when Gandalf chipped in first.  
"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text."  
Thorin and Gandalf shared a look. Thorin's expression held both annoyance and gratitude almost, while Gandalf's was stern.  
"You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?" the wizard asked Elrond.  
Elrond walked away a little way and held the map up into the moonlight, " _Cirth Ithil_."  
Thorin's gaze moved to me in the doorway and he frowned. I held back a laugh. He thought Elrond was referring to me. I moved forward, my eyes on Thorin's.  
"Ithil means moon. _Cirth_ means Runes." I told him, and he nodded stiffly.  
"Moon runes. Of course." Gandalf looked back at us, "an easy thing to miss."  
"Well in this case, that is true," Elrond turned the parchment over in his hands. "Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written."  
He turned to face Thorin.  
"Can you read them?" Thorin asked, his voice low.  
I gave a small smirk as Elrond brushed past the two dwarves and through the doorway I'd been leaning against. Quickly, the group rushed after him. I remained behind them, walking with no real urgency.  
"Thorin though Lord Elrond was referring to me when he said _Ithil_ ," I told Gandalf.  
The wizard chuckled, "He would, wouldn't he? After all, _Ithil_ is a part of your name."  
I nodded in agreement. My mother had named me after the moon that shone on the night of my birth. The silver moon. While the moon always held a silver glow, there was always one day in a year where it glowed a brighter and more radiant silver. My mother had been a Silvan Elf. And a proud one at that.  
I looked forward as we walked through an archway leading to behind the waterfall. I smiled at the beauty of it all. There was a crystal table at the edge of where we stood that Elrond made his way over to. He placed the map down.  
"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight."  
The elf lord turned his gaze to just beyond Thorin where the moon appeared from behind some clouds. The moonlight shone down upon the table and the map, drawing everyone's attention to the parchment. Runes had started glowing upon the map, just by the drawing of the Lonely Mountain.  
"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole," Elrond read and lifted the map from the table.  
"Durin's day?" Bilbo asked curiously.  
Thorin turned away from everyone in thought, his hand brought up near his face. Elrond had taken to moving away, still studying the map.  
"It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together," Gandalf explained.  
"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us," Thorin looked to his dwarf companion.  
"We still have time," Balin assured him.  
"Time? For what?" Bilbo asked, and I shook my head.  
Had he not been listening?  
"To find the entrance," the old dwarf said excitedly, "we have to standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time and then and only then can the door be opened."  
Elrond looked between the two dwarves and Gandalf, "So this is your purpose? To enter the mountain?"  
Thorin's expression turned to one of annoyance, "what of it?" he asked of the elf rudely.  
Elrond held the map out to Thorin, "there are some who would not deem it wise," the elf said gravely.  
Thorin snatched the map back as Gandalf spoke up, "what do you mean?"  
"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth," Elrond told him before walking away, leaving Gandalf in a deep thought.  
I walked forward and put my hand on Gandalf's shoulder, my mind also reeling at what Elrond could have meant. Thorin and Balin left, Bilbo following close behind.  
"Keep a watchful eye on the dwarves, Celithil. I am going to go have a talk with Lord Elrond."  
I nodded and followed Thorin, Balin and Bilbo. They'd regrouped with the rest of the dwarves who were enjoying some meat they'd found somewhere. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at them. Of course, there had to be meat in a dwarf's diet.  
"We are leaving before first light. Get some sleep." Thorin commanded.  
"Thorin. We would be better off waiting for Gandalf before we leave."  
"No. We leave before first light, with or without him," he demanded.  
Many of the dwarves laid down and attempted to get some rest, while others stayed up a little later. Bilbo slept peacefully in a corner while Thorin and Balin had a murmured conversation in another. I sat on the railing of the balcony joined to the room the dwarves had been given, polishing the smooth metal of one of my blades. The blades had been a gift. A gift from Merileth. She'd presented me with twin knives to celebrate the day of my 2800th year of life. In the wooden handle of them, she had carved patterns herself. She'd told me the gift had taken her a month as she had made them herself. Since then, I had not been without them. They were precious to me. Merileth had been one of my closest friends. And I had been the reason for her death.  
I sheathed the blade and stood up on the railing quickly, catching Thorin and Balin's attention.  
"I will be back. You are not to leave without me," I told them sternly.  
I jumped from the railing and landed on the grass below lightly. The night was ending so I had to move quickly. I walked at a fast pace through the halls of Imladris, coming across the room I used to stay in as a child. I knocked upon the door, when no sound came from within, I open the door and peaked in.  
The room hadn't changed. Not in the smallest. Everything was as I left it, showing that clearly Lord Elrond had never allowed anyone inside. I quickly walked across the room and opened a draw, rifling through it. My fingers met cool metal and a smile spread across my face. I pulled it out and ran my finger along the edge of the small dagger. It had a white wooden handle, much like my twin daggers, but the wood had no carvings. I searched the room for a small sheath for the knife. I came across the one I used to wear as a young elfling and slipped the dagger into it. It was a perfect fit. I attached the sheath to my belt and exited the room.  
Hurriedly, I made my way back to the dwarves' room only to find it empty. I growled in annoyance and picked up the rucksack I had borrowed earlier before leaping from the balcony again and rushing to the Hidden Pathway. There I saw dark figures walking up the side of the mountain. Sprinting, I made my way to the beginning of the path and up it.  
"Mister Baggins, I suggest you keep up," Thorin's gruff voice called through the night.  
"But…We left Celithil behind," I heard Bilbo argue.  
The hobbit had such little faith in me if he believed I was going to let them leave without me. I fastened my pace along the path way until I was walking behind the dwarves. Bilbo went to say something, only I held my finger to my mouth, telling him not to. He nodded and just continued trudging along.  
"Celithil, glad you could join us," Thorin called back to me irately.  
I huffed out a breath of annoyance and continued to walk beside Bilbo.

* * *

The journey through the Hidden Pass and across the plain was long and quiet. The dwarves weren't as loud as they had been before, which brought me to believe that Thorin had told them to stay alert and quiet, in fear of attracting another orc pack. Balin lead the way, Thorin not far behind him. I made sure to stay by Bilbo's side. When we'd come to water, I'd fill our canteens up with it to keep us going, even going as far as to make sure to fill a spare one in case the small hobbit needed it.  
"Thank you," he puffed as I handed him my canteen.  
He had managed to drink all the water from his. The hobbit wasn't cut out for long journey's such as this.  
"How do you do it?" he asked me.  
"Do what?"  
"Travel so much? Surely you'd get tired?"  
I chuckled gently, "well Bilbo. Elves tend to have a lot more energy than man, dwarf or hobbit alike."  
The hobbit opened his mouth, then closed it again, as if trying to come up with something to say. Eventually, he'd come up with something, "so…do you never get tired?"  
I smiled, "of course I do. It just takes much longer for an elf to become tired or weary. We do become weary and weaker faster when we are wounded of course."  
Bilbo nodded in understanding, "a wound can weaken anyone though, surely?"  
I nodded, "I have watched many strong warriors weaken due to injury yes. For many of them, an injury was their only downfall."  
Bilbo frowned up at me, "how old are you?"  
"I am 2970 years old."  
The hobbit just blinked at me before lowering his gaze to watch where he was treading.  
"So…You'd have been around when Smaug took Erebor?"  
"I was. I was in the Greenwood that year."  
"I've heard the Greenwood is beautiful."  
"It is. Truly splendid. Peaceful and calm. We will likely have to pass through to get to Erebor, so you may see it."

 **I was running along tree branches, laughing with Merileth. Her bright blue eyes were sparkling with joy as we leapt across rivers and swung from branches.  
"Oh, Ithil, this is wonderful!" she cried happily.  
"Hurry up! Your brother is catching up," I laughed.  
She giggled and leapt across to another tree branch, her arms raising up and catching hold of a vine that she then swung from.  
"Where are you?" a male voice called from behind us.  
We both laughed and picked up our pace. As I ran, I admired the beauty of the forest around me. Quiet, with only the sound of birds chirping and the occasion flutter of wings. There was no wind, so the leaves were still. The air smelt of moss and moist dirt. It was beautiful.  
Suddenly, I was hit with a force from the side and went flying from the branch I had stopped on. A weight pinned me down and laughter filled my ears.  
"The point of this game, Celithil, is not to be caught," his voice was filled with amusement as he looked down at me with his bright blue eyes.  
"So it was, and so I have been." **

"Celithil? Are you alright?"  
I turned my head and looked down to Bilbo who had stopped beside me. I nodded to him and continued wing again. He jogged to catch up to me and I sighed as I saw the company further ahead than they had been.  
"Come, we should catch up. It will be best to stick together when we get to the Misty Mountains."

* * *

We walked single file along a narrow path along the mountain. The wind and rain made it hard to see, and I kept a firm grip on Bilbo's shoulder as he walked ahead of me.  
"Stick close to the wall," I'd told him.  
I was thankful he had listen as he kept his shoulder against the stone as he walked. Looking ahead, I saw many of the other dwarves had done the same thing. They were bulkier than Bilbo however, making it more difficult for them to keep close to the wall.  
"We must find shelter!" Thorin's voice was loud and strong as he yelled through the wind and rain.  
Silently, I agreed with him. It would be suicide for anyone to continue on such a narrow path in such weather. There was a chance the path no longer existed, or that the weather would get worse.  
"Watch out!" Dwalin yelled.  
There was a crash above us and boulders and rocks came tumbling down from above. I held Bilbo close to the mountain as they dropped past us heavily.  
"This isn't a thunderstorm! It's a thunder battle." Balin cried.  
He pointed to a large mountain that had suddenly come to life and was moving. It was in the shape of a large man.  
"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!" Bofur called.  
He had stepped out and was standing on the edge. We all watched as the large stone giant threw a boulder as another. It hit the other which crashed against the mountain causing a tremor.  
"Take cover, you'll fall!" Thorin yelled.  
Everyone pressed themselves against the mountain again and someone pulled Bofur back. Suddenly the stone beneath us began moving and a split appeared between Fili and Kili.  
"Kili, grab my hand, Kil-" Fili yelled to his brother as the ledge moved away.  
Kili's face reflected his fear as the gap between them become larger and he was pulled further from his brother. Bilbo looked up and I followed his gaze. A large stone head came into view above us.  
"The ledge we stand upon is a part of a giant," I yelled.  
I gripped the stone behind me and held Bilbo close to me. He clung to me and the stone, his eyes filled with fear.  
A stone giant approached the one we stood on, and headbutt it. The impact almost sent us off the ledge, if not for us holding on tight. There was much movement where we were thrown around. Our ledge passed the rest of the Company who had made it onto the mountain again, and not much later, I was staring at the mountain myself as it grew closer and closer. I tightened my grip on Bilbo and closed my eyes, bracing myself for impact. I fell from the ledge and landed hard on stone, losing my grip on Bilbo. My head hit a wall and I winced.  
I laid still for a moment, before I sat up, looking around. The dwarves around me were all getting to their feet.  
"We're alright, we're alive," Balin was saying.  
"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" Bofur asked.  
I looked around only to find no sign of him. Leaping to my feet, I searched.  
"There!" Ori yelled.  
"Get him."  
Ori dived to the ground and reach over the cliff. I moved closer to see what was happening. The sight I found almost stopped my heart. Bilbo was hanging of the cliff by nothing but his fingers. Ori tried to grab Bilbo's arm, but when Bilbo tried to push himself up with his feet, he slipped. He fell another foot or so before someone grabbed his arm again.  
I watched as Thorin sung himself off the ledge and helped Bilbo up. Dwalin had hold of Thorin's arm and pulled him up. Thorin, trying to push himself up as Bilbo had, slipped and fell. I swung my arm out and a large piece of stone protruded from the mountain, under Thorin's foot, giving him a ledge to stand on for long enough for Dwalin to pull him up. I looked around quickly, ensuring no one had seen what I had done before tuning into what was being said.  
"-lost out burglar," Dwalin had said.  
"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us. Dwalin!" Thorin said coldly as he stared at Bilbo who seemed to shrink under his gaze.  
Thorin pushed through the dwarves and continued along the path. The rest of the Company followed while Bilbo trailed behind.  
"He's right, you know?" he murmured quietly to me.  
I shook my head, "don't listen to him. He's just an angry dwarf."  
Bilbo ignored me and followed the Company as they searched for a cave or some form of shelter. I sighed and followed.  
The dwarves had found an opening in the mountain side and had walked through, finding a dry cave inside.  
"There's nothing here," Dwalin's voice echoed.  
"Right then, lets get a fire started." Gloin said as he dropped some wood onto the ground.  
"No," Thorin stopped him, "no fires, not in this place. Get some sleep, we start at first light."  
Balin looked at Thorin disapprovingly, "We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan."  
"Plans change, Bofur, take first watch."


	7. NOT A NEW CHAPTER

NOT AN UPDATE

Hey guys,

I don't know if anyone is still actually reading this but i will be rewriting this or maybe even republishing it as something new.  
I am sorry you had to wait so long for an update and i am sorry if you hoped this would be an update.


End file.
